In Data Center Bridging (DCB) networks, Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI), which can be typically identified by TCP port 3260 or TCP port 860, can be prioritized as a single traffic class with Quality of Service (QoS) properties such as allocated bandwidth and losslessness (e.g., a lossy or lossless connection). DCB networks can implement standards developed by IEEE 802.1. IEEE 802.1Q, for instance, provides mechanisms to provide or identify different priority level channels for different types of data. In some DCB implementations, priority 0 is used for LAN traffic, priority 3 is used for FibreChannel traffic, priority 4 is used for iSCSI traffic, priority 5 is used for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) or Audio/Video (A/V) Bridging, and priority 7 can be used for control traffic, but these usage cases are not meant to restrict the use of each channel. In other DCB implementations, iSCSI traffic can be categorized as LAN traffic in priority 0.
iSCSI-based storage traffic can be treated on the network with these QoS properties associated to the priority value (e.g., priority 4) assigned to iSCSI. Different types or classes of iSCSI storage traffic can exist based on application uses or nature of storage data being transferred. For example asynchronous replication traffic on storage generally has a lower priority than storage traffic for critical application data. The asynchronous replication traffic does not need to have lossless ability and higher prioritization, which the regular storage traffic may need.